Ricordi
by Arsenic Snowflake
Summary: After a freak accident on a mission in Russia, Bel has lost her memories. In despair her mafia family tries to recollect the fallen pieces in hopes that she'll remember. Will the young Ripper be able to get her memories back or is already too late?
1. Chapter 1

**As a fair warning, Fem!Belphegor is used. Pairings will vary so it doesn't disrupt the whole idea of the story. Don't like it? That's fine, I don't care C:**

**~x~**

Russia in winter is like being in the desert in summer. It never works! Even bundled up in fur, the Assassins couldn't fight off the cold. Surrounding the headquarters for the most dangerous gang in all of Russia, the Solntsevskaya Bratva. They waited for orders as they buried themselves in the snow to avoid being seen. They were lucky enough to have not been noticed by now since guard dogs and their goons scaned the area for unwanted visitors.

Back in Italy, the Sun guardian were monitoring the other three members that were already taking care of the situation; Belphegor was in the north, Squalo in the east and south, and Fran took charge of the west.

"_Voi, how long are we going to stand out here?! It's fucking cold as hell!" _Complained the Rain guardian, the cold not helping his current situation since he much preferred the warmer climates.

"_Shishi, maybe you shouldn't have agreed to come along, stupid shark."_ Taunted the Princess, watching the main entrance with blonde hair covered eyes.

"_VOI shut up Bel! No one fucking asked you!"_

"_Now now, dears."_ The Sun Guardian interrupted, looking closely at the screen where Bel was currently standing, the little micro camera in her furry hoodie made it easier for him to see_. "Alright, Bel, when the guards head towards the west, head inside."_

Nodding, although it was obvious that Lussuria wasn't going to be able to see. _"Shishi..got it."_

"_Don't forget, once you get inside, you have to find a way so Squalo and Fran can also get inside." _A small "tch" could be heard coming from the Princess' mouth. Honestly, she found no purpose in bringing in the Frog and Shark, since they'd just slow her down. Waiting for her opportune moment, once the guards were out of her sight, she got up from her hiding spot in the snow and bolted near the door as swiftly as she could, managing to sneak inside without many issues. Close call, since there were many other guards patrolling the grounds.

Lussuria sighed softly into Fran's and Squalo's ear communicators. _"She's in."_ So now, all they had to do was wait.

Inside of the building, it was warm. Like a thousand fire places were being lit at once, but there was a deathly silence that roamed in the air that made the Princess uncomfortable. Taking off her hoodie, letting her long blonde hair fall out of it as she walked, a few knives in her mittened hands as she walked through the dark lit hallways. _"Lussuria, how close am I?"_ She asked in a whisper, feeling as if she was about to get jumped at any moment while an unrecognized nervousness nestled into the pits of her stomach. Something about this just didn't feel right to her but she continued on despite that feeling.

Lussuria, looking at the screen, managing to see a little red glowing dot that showed where Bel was and where she was going_. "Alright, Bel, keep going down this hall and open the first door on your left, it'll be the opening for Fran." _Letting out a small hum at her order, the Princess continued to walk. Looking around at the walls to see them covered with things like Saber tooth Tiger's fangs and expensive furs and weaponry that seemed to be from the middle ages.

At the end of her journey, she opened the door and walked inside, not realising that when she stepped into the room to head to the window, she tripped a wire. Despite being a genius, the Princess never caught sight or wind of it..which was strange on her part because she was known to take in everything in an unknown enviorment. When she was close to the window, she reached out to touch it, but Lussuria's words caught her first;

"_Bel get out of there! It's a trap!"_

By then, it was already too late.

A searing heat and brutal force caught the Princess' body, burning her clothes and what little skin was shown as she was flung out the window from the force, tumbling down the rocky hill into the ice cold snow. Screaming out in pain, which not only hurt Fran's, Squalo's and Lussuria's ears, the screaming also allured guards outside and to where Bel's wreathing body was in the process. The snow already took care of the flames that surrounded her, but the glass shards just seemed to bury themselves deeper into her clothing and skin. Marking the once pure liquid in soiled royal blood.

Ready to strike the intruding body, Squalo and Fran left their positions since they've been found out and rushed to Bel's struggling form as fast as their legs were willing to carry them. Before the guards had a chance to shoot at the body of their teammate, Fran and Squalo managed to get to her just in time and kill off the guards spilling more unwanted blood on the already soiled snow. No doubt that more of them would be coming as Squalo knelt down to examine the damage done to the Princess' body, only to see she was covered in blood both hers and the guards, soot on her pale skin, scorch marks on her clothes from the explosion and shimmering glass shards stuck in almost every point on her body from the sudden force that threw her through the window.

"_Bel-Senpai, it's going to be okay." _Fran tried to comfort her, still as emotionless as ever as the Princess continued to squirm and wreath in the reddening snow from the unbearable pain she was feeling. Squalo grimaced as he watched the scene before him, unsure what to do as the Princess continued to cry and squirm in pain, showing no signs of ever stopping until she was given help.

It was too severe to send her back to Italy and sure as hell too risky to get her medical help in Russia. Scowling, it looks like he really didn't have a choice as he picked the Princess up, despite the pain she was feeling and the blood that would be stained into his jacket as he started walking, Fran slowly followed after a few minutes. Both of them said nothing as they continued to walk, not really sure on where they were going, as long as they could at least find somewhere that could help the blonde.

The pain surged in Bel's body, blood seeping out of her wounds and onto her clothes, onto Squalo and back on the ground. The snow helped, it soothed the pain and got rid of the fire that was surely going to burn her alive and some of the glass fell out during the fall, but not all of them and only dug deeper into her skin. Resting her head against Squalo's well built chest, watching as little white snow droplets fell from the sky and onto her blackened face from the soot as she slowly closed her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Faint beepings of a heart monitor and the obnoxious exhalations from a breathing ventilator. That was all that filled the hospital room. Tension, beeps and exhaling. No one moved, no one said a word. The room was filled with nothing but worried glances and and the uneasy feelings the two Assassins attained in their stomachs.

It's almost been a week since the accident at the Bratva mannor. Since then, nothing about Bel's physical and mental condition seemed to be getting any better. The others back in Italy already know what took place, but no one came to visit. It was just Fran, Squalo and Bel.

Speaking of Bel, the two other assassins believed that she was going to die. Helplessly wrapped in bandages, several IV's hooked up to her arm, a heart monitor connected to her first finger and a respitory mask placed over her mouth and nose to help her breathe while her eyes remained covered by bits of her bangs and an ash coloured cloth. The greatest battle genius in the history of the Italian Mafia, was rendered both unconscious and weak.

Occasionally, a nurse or a doctor came to check up on her to make sure she was still breathing and the IV's were still working, changing her bandages as the blood slipped through and stained her sheets. It was really pathetic and a disgrace to the rest of the Assassination Squad. Sure, Bel's been hurt before, but never this bad. The only time she's really come home from a mission badly hurt was when she broke her ankle and wrists falling down the stairs recklessly chasing someone and was rendered to bed for a few weeks. Other than that, she mostly came home unharmed..but that wasn't the case here. Squalo honestly thought she was going to end up dying from her wounds that she had earned and this time, it wasn't her fault that she got them in the first place.

Nearly asleep, the rain guardian was abruptly awakened when he heard someone's voice ring in his ear; "_Do you think she's going to be alright..?"_ Fran's apathetic, emotionless voice broke the long awaited silence, which seemed to shock Squalo at first since he had gotten so used to the silence at hand.

Turning his attention to the frog that sat practically right next to him, he shrugged his shoulders as he leaned back in his seat. "_..Don't know." _He answered, his voice uncharacteristically soft and barely above a whisper.

From his reply, Fran slunk back in his chair, his arms crossed over his chest as he stared at the wall. It's been a week and nothing seemed to be changing. What if she was actually dead but her heart just kept beating? Kind of like a Vampire..except their hearts didn't beat at all and Bel definetly wasn't a Vampire.

Noticing blood was dripping off the side of her bed again, the silverette sighed. "_Go get a nurse, the blood seeped through again." _Fran simply nodded and just like that, he was gone.

Once he was alone, Squalo got up from his seat and moved closer to where Belphegor was sleeping..or what it seemed to be, anyway. Leaning on the edge of the mattress, he reached over with one of his hands and boredly started to twirl her still bloody and sticky hair around his fingers. "_I don't know if you can hear me, brat..But you really need to wake up." _He muttered, his patience growing thin from having to do nothing but sit around and wait for her to wake up. It was making him paranoid, knowing that if she didn't wake up, Xanxus would have his head. And Squalo hated nothing more than to sit around and wait for some stupid brat to wake the fuck up. Near death or not. Sighing heavily, he let go of the girls hair and sat back down, now having to wait for Fran to get back with a doctor.

After what seemed like forever, Fran returned with a nurse and a doctor. While they changed the sheets and checked to make sure the IV's were still connected to her arms and her heart beat was stabilized, Squalo was asked to hold onto Bel. A weird request, but it looked as if he didn't have much of a choice as he took the young girl in his arms. Looking down at her, her head rested against his chest as she felt her body take in oxygen and let it go every minute or so. Staring at the young teenager, he couldn't help but find her troubling.

Only sixteen and giving everyone death scares? Maybe she just didn't know what she was getting into when she joined the Mafia. Then again, she did comit her first crime when she was still just a child. She was well aware of what she was getting herself into when they found her on their doorstep on rainy morning. And that, was what Squalo and maybe Xanxus admired about her; she was a young blood that already had her first taste of death. Death was always such a thrill for the blonde. Belphegor only _lived_ to see death and to cause was just another sick and twisted job that only could belong to the Mafia. And she never regretted it.

When they were finished, they supposed her breathing was stable enough to be taken off the ventilator, but the IV's and heart monitor stayed to make sure everything else was in check. Setting her back down on the bed, the doctor and nurse left with the ventilator and dirtied sheets and bandages.

"_At least we know she's going to be alright.."_ Fran once again, broke the silence of the room as Squalo sat back down in his seat. Not caring that his shirt was, once again, soiled by Bel's blood.

"_But that doesn't mean she can't still be in a coma. She could be out for a while if this keeps up."_ The Rain Guardian retorded, pulling out his cell phone to check the time, but also to check the thousand messages and missed calls from Lussuria and Xanxus. Probably bitching about how they aren't back home yet even though they were told of the situation that had befallen them while in Russia.

Annoyed, the dialed Lussuria's number. Obviously, they didn't understand the fact they weren't going to be back home until Bel woke up and was fit enough to travel. Waiting for the Sun Guardian to pick up his damn phone, Squalo sat there, tapping his foot against the tiled floor.

By the time Lussuria answered the phone, he'd wish he really hadn't. "_Hello~?"_

_"VOI what the fuck is with you and that dipshit of a boss not understanding the point of we're not returning until Bel is fucking awake?!"_ Screaming filled both rooms of the hospital and in the kitchen where Lussuria was just preparing dinner.

"_We're sorry Squ, but Xanxus is getting impatient! You've been there too long!"_ Squalo felt his eyebrow twitch at his choice of words and bellowed back into the phone.

"_Well SORRY for the fact you can't fucking see boobie traps until the last fucking minute! Bel's lucky enough not to be fucking dead you piece of trash!"_ Fran did his best to plug his ear closest to the shark, but his eardrum was still ringing by the time he finished.

While while the screaming was just underway, a slight groan escaped the blonde's lips. As she tried to shift in her bed, she was only met with a sharp pain all around her small body. The third degree burns on her skin, the punture marks from the glass..everything just started to hurt at once at the slightest movements. Though, the Princess didn't seem to really care as she slowly opened her eyes only to be met with darkness from the cloth placed over her eyes. Shaking it off, her bangs still covered her eyes as she slowly started to force herself to sit up.

Noticing something move at the corner of his eye, Fran blinked and looked in the direction of the moving-only to see his senpai starting to sit up and struggling due to the pain. Squalo, on the other hand, had yet to notice.

"_-And another thing! Who the fuck gave you the right to fucking call me about being late and shit?! You have no fucking idea how annoying it is to sit here and wait until the brat fucking wakes up?! I'd love to see you-"_

_"Long haired commander?" _Fran interupted, Squalo hardly noticing and went back to scolding.

"_Also! Next time you pair me up with these two idiots for some stupid ass mission, I'll kill yo-"_

_"SQUALO!"_ Squalo's rant was cut off when he heard the frog shout his name. Glaring at the Frog as he mouthed a quick 'What the fuck do you want?'. Fran obliged by pointing at the bed where Bel used to be sleeping. Keyword, _used._

Blinking, he noticed that the Princess has woken up, was sitting up and was staring at the both of them with a confused glance..

Almost forgetting that Lussuria was on the line, the shark uttered a quick "_I'll call you back later, fuck face."_ Before hanging up the line, putting his phone back into his pocket. There was an acute silence that arose in the room as the three Assassins stared at one another..Unsure of what to say.

Well, what could they possibly have to say? There was nothing to fill that void of silence.

Annoyed by her bangs being in her face, Bel quickly brushed them out of her line of vision, showing two stunning but dangerous ruby red orbs to get a better look at the two. Squalo and Fran just sat there..just gazing at the Princess in minor shock that she had moved her bang. Never before has the Princess ever done that..so why did she now?

"_Glad to see you're awake, Bel-Senpai." _Fran finally broke the silence that uncomfortably fit the room as the Princess continued to blink in confusion. Raising a slim eyebrow, she slung her legs over the edge of her bed, ignoring the pain in retaliation that surged through her body as she continued to stare at the strange people..Finding it weird that they knew her name.

Finally, Bel opened her mouth, but it was nothing that the two assassins were expecting to hear;

"_Who are you..?"_


End file.
